


I believe in desperate acts the kind that make you look stupid

by macabrekawaii



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Bottom Jason Todd, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Roy Harper, Unsafe Sex, but hey it's consensual, just a dumb punk au, please don't use spit as lube when you fuck strangers in a dirty alley, there is no substance here, two disaster punks fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Punk AU. Jason catches Roy pissing in the alley behind a punk club. What is this warm feeling inside, the beginning of a new romance? No, it's messy blowjobs and a fuck behind a dumpster. Haha sike there's some feelings.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	I believe in desperate acts the kind that make you look stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good ol dumpsterfuck behind the punk club. 
> 
> Title from "Ache" by Jawbreaker because it's a fucking lovesong okay

The raucous sound of the headlining band pulses through the wall of the bar as Jason leans against the building beside the front door. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket and puts it between his lips but doesn’t light it yet. He’s wearing a black tank top under a patched up denim vest and the jeans he knows make his ass look amazing but never quite sit right on his hips. They’re torn out over both knees and he’s still not sure if he looks intimidating or like a kid who fell off a skateboard one too many times. He’s nineteen and reckless and his blood hums through his body warmed with the weight of the few shots he charmed from the bartender without an ID. The night air is cool against his sweat-soaked skin, and he enjoys a few moments of solitude before a gaggle of drunk girls stumble out, giggling and weaving as they walk. He’s not in the mood.

Jason turns towards the alley behind bar. He makes his way halfway down and leans against a large dumpster before lighting up the cigarette. He pulls in a slow stream of smoke, letting the nicotine play into his system. He can still hear the din of the music from inside each time someone comes in or out of the space, but it’s not as blindingly loud as right out front. He’s new to the scene, new to being back in Gotham after a shitty stint in juvie. It’s been a few years since he’s checked out any of the local bands but he had come out tonight looking for something to do, hoping for a fight or a fuck, or if he’s really lucky, both. If nothing else, a punk show’s always good for a release of nervous energy one way or another.  
  
Jason hears a shuffling noise and the rattle of a metal belt, a muttered _ah fuck that’s the stuff,_ and he spins around to look behind the dumpster. He recognizes the drummer from the first opening band. He's propped up behind the dumpster, one arm against the bricks, the other down his pants. Jason doesn’t move. The man looks angular but built, his arm bulging as he pushes himself against the wall. He has red hair cut into a mohawk, sides shaved to the skin, but the long part left down without styling to fall straggly around his face and against his jaw. He isn’t wearing a shirt. Jason sucks in a breath as he hears a wet splash and the jingle of the chains on the other man’s pants as he cants his hips and starts to piss against the wall.

  
  
Jason feels his mouth go dry and he just watches, glassy eyed, the cigarette between his lips burning into ash. He tries to pull in a lung full of smoke but coughs, sputters a bit, and, oh fuck.

  
  
The man turns, makes eye contact. He grins, languid and lewd as he obviously sizes Jason up through idle eyes.

  
“Like what you see?” The man laughs and Jason swears he can feel it roll down his spine like a drip of hot sweat. He looks older than Jason, he can’t tell how much, but he seems weather-worn and rough, with a patchwork of tattoos down his solid arms.

  
Jason swallows thickly, stifles a nod.

  
“You want some of this, kid?” Roy motions down to his dick, still pissing a steady stream against the brick wall, splashing along the graffiti there.

“Maybe I do.” Jason takes another drag off his now-remembered cigarette, exhaling the smoke through his nose. “What’s your name?”

  
“So formal, so formal.” The redhead laughs and rocks his hips obscenely, lets the stream of urine arc up higher against the bricks. “Name’s Roy.”

  
Jason takes a few steps closer, plodding along in his steel-toed boots. From here he can smell the urine against the wall, can smell the wet rank of the dumpster behind them.

  
Roy doesn’t even bother to move, just leans forward and starts stroking his cock as he shakes out the last drips of piss before pushing his trousers down below his knees.

  
“I’m Jason.” He moves closer.

  
“I didn’t ask.” Roy laughs again, this time toothy and wide. Roy’s face is a mess of freckles on pale skin and his cheeks dimple on either side of his mouth when he smiles, laugh lines crinkling next to his eyes. He looks like he’s had his nose broken a few times, the set of it somehow wrong above a thick-gauge septum ring. He looks gorgeous and dangerous and Jason has never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

  
“Can I blow you?” Jason throws his cigarette to the ground.

  
“Ooh bold, I like that. Get on your knees.”

  
Jason drops down without a second thought, feels like all his thoughts are splashed against the brick wall behind him, dripping down into nothing. Jason opens his mouth and closes his eyes, ready.

  
Roy doesn’t press in. Instead, he runs his fingers through Jason’s hair, grabbing the back of his head, tilts his face up to meet his eyes. He leans his dick against Jason’s jaw at the edges of his mouth, rubs it into his fine stubble. The tip feels wet against his skin.

  
“You’re pretty on your knees, kid.”

  
Jason’s face feels hot and holy fuck does he get real hard, real fast, almost enough that he feels dizzy for it. He huffs out a breath like he’s about to say something but doesn’t get the chance.  
Roy pushes his cock past Jason’s lips, pushing him forward by the back of the head. He slides in too far too fast and Jason gags, drools a bit. He holds him there, practically choking, for what feels like way too long. Jason’s nostrils flare as he tries to take in any air he can. Roy pulls back and lets Jason lick at the head. Roy tastes like acrid like salt, like piss, like the bitter tang of precome. Jason reaches up and gets his hands on Roy’s sharp hips, runs a thumb into the divot of the v above his groin, rakes his nails into the thatch of tight red curls at the base of his cock. Roy sighs above him, rocks his hips forwards towards Jason.

  
“Fuck, kid, calm down.”

  
Jason ignores him and reaches up a bit higher with his hands, gets purchase at the base of Roy’s back. He scratches blunt lines down with his nails, reaches back to grab Roy’s ass. He laps and sucks at Roy’s cock as he gropes the firm muscle, dips his fingers into Roy’s crack to brush against his hole.

  
“Bold was right. Shit.”

  
Jason can feel his own cock straining against his jeans, pulsing precome with every bob of his head down Roy’s length. He wants to touch himself so badly, wants to get off, but he doesn’t want to break the momentum of his mouth on Roy’s dick, and he feels like he needs fucking _permission_ to touch his damn self even though he’s being so handsy with Roy.

  
Roy laughs again, the sound breaking across Jason like a wave. The older man presses the toe of his boot to Jason’s erection, nudging down, putting pressure but not nearly _enough._  
Jason moans so high pitched it squeaks, a broken, nasal sound, like the noise can barely squeeze from his mouth around the thick cock pressing there.

  
“Need something, kid?” Roy smiles wide, runs his tongue across his teeth. He pulls Jason back by the hair sharply, nails digging into his scalp. Jason tries to catch his breath, sputtering.

  
“Please can I…” Jason can’t ask what. Doesn’t know how to form words.

  
“Sure kid, sure.” Roy slams his cock back into Jason’s wet mouth, groans around the way it makes Jason gag.

  
Jason fumbles with his belt, slides his jeans and boxers down towards his knees and starts pumping his own cock while he sucks down Roy as deep as he can. He can’t quite take him all, wishes he could, wishes he could feel the thick length slide down his throat. _Fuck_. But he hasn’t really done this much and it’s all he can do not to gag as he feels Roy’s hot weight against the back of his tongue, the stretch of his lips around the warm flesh. He’s being messy, drool sliding out past his lips as he slurps and licks up and down Roy’s cock. He pulls off a moment, swirls his tongue around the head, tongues the salt-tinged slit, before sliding his mouth back down as far as he can handle.

  
“Come on baby get me wet, get me all wet so I can fuck you.”

  
At that, Jason groans around Roy’s dick, feels like his eyes are rolling back in his head. Roy yanks him off by his hair and he wails loudly, tongue lolling from his mouth, lips red and puffy from the exertion.

  
“You want that don’t you? You want me to fuck you right here? Slick from your perfect mouth?”

  
Jason looks up at Roy through damp lashes and nods feverishly.

  
“Turn around kid, up against the wall.”

  
Roy spits into his hand, slicks himself up with his spit, strokes his already dripping cock. Jason looks back at him and flushes hot. Roy looks so goddamn wild, looks feral. Roy leans down and spits again, a thick tactile glob that drips down Jason’s asscrack and onto his hole. Jason spreads his legs and hisses as he feels Roy’s blunt cockhead push at his entrance.

  
“Be good baby, you can do this. You want this so fucking bad. Don’t you.”

  
Jason thinks he mumbles an agreement but all that comes out is a throaty moan as he’s breeched. For a moment, there’s no movement, just a feeling of being _full_ as Roy stands there panting.  
  
“Tell me you want it rough sweetheart.”

  
“Gimme it, please, fuck, Roy, gimme it.” Jason can barely hear his own voice over the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears, the beat of his heart in his chest so loud he’s surprised it isn’t echoing down the alley.

  
Roy fucks into him so hard Jason slumps forward, pushes his cheek right against the damp bricks of the wall. He braces himself there with his hands on either side of his face, barely able to keep himself upright against Roy’s frantic thrusts. The drag of Roy’s cock is rough and harsh, just on the right side of painful but really skirting the edge of _too much too fucking much_. Jason pants and whines, feels like the air is being punched out of his goddamn lungs. And holy shit Roy never stops _talking._

  
“You’re being so good for me baby oh god, fuck, you’re just fucking taking it aren’t you like you’re made to take my cock, made to get fucked like this.”

  
Jason whines again, loud and needy, not caring about anything but the dick inside of him, the feel of Roy’s hands digging into his hips sure to bruise. The only time Roy shuts up is when he leans forward, pressing his hard chest to Jason’s back, and sucks a dark bruise into his shoulder at the base of his neck.

  
“Yeah c’mon baby, take it.” Roy rears back and pushes in so forcefully Jason’s jaw clacks against the wall. “Fucking take it. You love this don’t you. You love getting fucked, you’re a fucking slut for it.” Roy fists a hand in Jason’s hair and pulls, forcing Jason to arch his back, lift his hips a little more.

  
The sound of skin slapping against skin is all Jason can focus on as his arousal hitches up within him. He hasn’t even touched himself again, can only really brace himself against the wall, but his cock hangs between his legs dark and full. He feels his body tensing, feels the electric crackle at the base of his spine and oh fuck oh god he is coming, splashing it against the bricks, down onto the asphalt.

  
“Shit shit shit.” Roy’s hands are on Jason’s hips and he is gone, fucking with total abandon, coming even as Jason still shakes with his own orgasm. Jason cries out when he feels Roy splashing inside him, pulsing with come, filling him. Jason sobs as Roy rakes his own nails down Jason’s back, the pain sending another shock through Jason, wonders if it’s hard enough that he _bleeds._ It feels like it is.

  
Suddenly Roy’s pulling out, a strong arm loops around Jason’s waist to hold him steady. Jason rests his forehead against the wall and just breathes, tries to come back down to fucking earth.

  
“Holy fucking shit Jay, you’re incredible.”

  
Jason smiles at the nickname, at the compliment, at the feeling of being so utterly taken and debauched. God, they haven’t even _kissed._ Jason laughs, a little delirious. He turns around, sinks down against the wall onto his haunches, into a squat, his jeans around his ankles. He can feel Roy’s come seep out of him to the ground, right where Roy had been pissing at the start. Roy glances down at him with a look Jason swears is _affection_.

  
“You alright baby?” Roy pulls up his plaid bondage pants, tucks himself inside, zips them up, the clatter of his chains jingling around them.

  
“Never better.” Jason smiles, soft and genuine.

  
Roy grabs Jason by his vest, hauls him up to standing, pulls him against his chest. He licks his lips and then in a flash is _licking into Jason’s mouth_ and Jason tries to move with it, lets Roy slip his tongue inside, lets Roy run his teeth across his swollen bottom lip. They kiss like that, messy and passionate, for what feels like forever. When Roy finally pulls back, Jason feels punch-drunk, giddy.

  
“Come on kid, pull up your pants, I’ll buy you a drink.”

  
Jason does as he’s told, fumbles with his belt, wobbly on his feet. Roy laughs that dreamy sound again and reaches forward, buckles Jason’s belt for him, pats at his crotch tenderly. They turn to make their way back into the bar, and Roy snakes an arm around Jason’s waist, winks at the bouncer as they slip back inside. Jason feels hot all over, feels loose, feels happy. When they get to the bar, Roy orders them two of the cheapest beers and smiles at Jason like he's the only one in the room. He has a hand on Jason's back, his fingers dipped just a bit into the waistband of his jeans, rubbing against the patch of skin exposed by Jason's shirt riding up as Jason leans forward against the bar.   
  
"Glad to meet you Jason." Roy toasts, knocking his shitty beer against Jason's. 

  
"Glad to meet you Roy." Jason beams.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> God I miss going to punk shows and being a maniac when will this plague end I haven't been to Duff's Alcohol Abuse in SIX MONTHS. 
> 
> IDK SHOULD I DO MORE OF THIS? DO WE WANT MORE PUNK DUMPSTER RATS!?


End file.
